Creation of The Mortal Realm
In the beginning, the world was large and empty. Nothing could live there, for the was no sun, nor land, nor oceans, nor skies. Great clouds of dust floated within, and in these all the primal energies of the world existed. As they collided, they made great storms, out of which were born four great beings. These were Wol, Thyrgar, Lys and Lyra. They saw that the world was empty, and despaired. Therefore, they laid a plan. Together, they would tame the vast energies of The Otherworld, and fill it with life. Lys would gather the dust, and give it the others. Wol would crush the dust, and make it into earth. Thyrgar would harness the energy of the dust, and give it to Lyra. Lyra, then, would form the energy into living beings. And so they did. Lys gathered the dust from the void, and gave it to the others. Wol crushed the dust, making it into dense and hard earth, with which he formed the world. Thyrgar harnessed the energy of the dust, to give to Lyra. But as he gave it to Lyra for her to make life, she could not do so. She made many beings, none of whom would spring to life. Thyrgar was furious that she had failed them, and in a fit of rage unleashed the energies over all of the world, setting it ablaze and smelting the earth into stone. As she watched, Lyra shed a single tear over her failure. But as her tear hit the earth, and the vast energies of Thyrgar reached it, the spot did not harden into rock. Instead, a small sapling began to grow. It was Lys who discovered this, while travelling across the world on the northern wind. She told the others, who were overjoyed - even Thyrgar was calmed. The gods watched, then, as the land that had taken form began to grow and change, having taken on a life of its own. The gods, tired from shaping the world, sat down to rest. But not Thyrgar. For what the others did not know, was that he had taken some of the energies for himself. They filled him with vigor, and he did not tire. He grew quickly bored, for the world did not grow to his liking. It was too slow, too predictable. Thyrgar wanted more, and so he filled the world with warmth and light - thus was born the mortal races, as well as the beasts and other beings of the wild. And so The Mortal Realm was born. Proud of their success, Wol took Lyra to be his bride, and together they went into the deep places of the world. At the very middle of The Mortal Realm there grew a great oak, whose roots reached so far into the earth that they held up all the world. It was within these roots that Wol made his hall, to watch over the realm. Thyrgar and Lys were tasked with overseeing the edges of the world, to ensure that no outside forces came to claim it as their own. Thyrgar however, was jealous of Wol. He too wanted a bride, and so he proposed to Lys. Lys, however, was not fond of Thyrgar's brash nature, and denied him. This, Thyrgar saw as a great injustice - his brother Wol had gotten Lyra, so why should he not get Lyra's sister in kind? He grew resentful, and in his wrath set fire to the edges of the world, so as to burn away all that was, unless Lys relented to his claim on her. Wol, sensing great disturbance in the earth, travelled up the great bough of the oak at the middle of the world, to meet with Thyrgar. As he climbed, he saw the destruction at the edges of the horizon, and realized that it was Thyrgar's doing. When he reached the top of the tree, he indeed met with Thyrgar, but he was wrathful, and tried to cast Wol down unto the earth. Wol grabbed Thyrgar as he fell, and the two plummeted down together. They fought a great battle as they fell, which lasted for thirty days and thirty nights. Meanwhile, Lys had gone to Wol's court to seek Lyra. She could travel with the haste of wind, and so she reached the earth long before Wol and Thyrgar. Together with her sister, she managed to separate Wol and Thyrgar as they were about to crash to the earth. Once separated from Thyrgar, Wol fell quicker, as he was heavier. He landed into a great body of water between the mountains, that Lyra had created to save him. The force of his impact sent the waves crashing upwards, and with the gale winds of Lys, the two forces were enough to send Thyrgar hurling up to the sky, where Lys holds him still. In the aftermath, the great waves had caused the body of water to spread itself over all the land, creating the rivers, lakes, and oceans of the world. Although the fires at the edge of the world still burn bright, they cannot spread over the Great Rivers, and so the Mortal Realm is safe. Over the next millennia, Wol was nursed back to health by Lyra, and Lys kept Thyrgar imprisoned in the sky. She will keep him there until the great fires at the end of the world have burned up all the land outside of the Great Rivers. When this happens, the flames will die out, having no more land to fuel their endless hunger. Their sparks and embers will return to empower Thyrgar once more, and as the seas leak over the edge of the world, he will return to wreak his vengeance. Category:Lore